


A Less Than Baleful Polymorph

by Teyke



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1stclass_kink, Animal Transformation, Cats, Crack, Gen, Kink Meme, Not Actually Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles thinks these are the best pain meds ever, though the side effects are a bit strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Less Than Baleful Polymorph

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/2292.html?thread=2063860#t2063860); some revisions have been made.

_Well,_ Charles thought, looking himself over for a third time. _This is new._ Either that or one of the kids had snuck something else into his pain meds.

Actually, that seemed like a pretty plausible explanation, since he was, for once, not in any pain at all. He also seemed to have regained control of all four limbs, which made the entire thing feel like a dream, except for the fact that each limb was more easily measured in inches, not feet, and was covered in fur. That bit made it feel like he was just high. Also, he had a fifth limb. No, not _that_ fifth limb, thank-you. He cricked his head around and watched his tail flick from side to side, restlessly; something about having that many joints seemed to make it difficult to keep the damn thing still. (Plus, new limb.)

He scrabbled out of the bedsheets - and his pyjamas - and peered over the edge of the bed. Well. He still had a wheel-chair. If it was a dream, surely he wouldn't have a wheel-chair; more evidence for the kids screwing with him, then. He probably shouldn't try to get out of bed, then, no matter how much it felt like he had five working limbs.

 _Hank,_ he projected, _Can you come to my room, please?_

This seemed more like the type of thing Alex would pull, but Hank would be more help in figuring out exactly how high he was, and how long it would take to wear off.

 _That could be a problem, Professor,_ he heard Hank think in reply, and he attempted a frown, though it probably didn't come across very well on his current face. Or rather, on what he thought was his current face; he reminded himself that his real face was probably frowning perfectly well. But frowns aside, Hank's mental voice felt strangely... fuzzy.

 _A problem?_ he queried, and tried not to think about how much he sounded like he was mentally meowing.

 _Uh. Yeah. Take a look._

He peeked inside Hank's mind and out through his eyes, getting a glimpse of Hank's lab. It seemed strangely... bigger... than normal. Was Hank lying on the floor? Oh, damn, had Alex gotten him, too?

"I can't turn the doorknob," he heard Hank say, but it sounded a lot like a pitiful meow.

 _Alex,_ Charles projected to the most likely troublemaker, resisting the urge to try to swat his continually twitching tail with a paw. He got a bleary, sleepy thought in reply, but it, too, felt strangely... fuzzy. _Sean?_ he tried next, now feeling a bit frantic.

 _Rrraaow?_

Oh, forget it; Charles curled up, ducking under the covers again. He'd just sleep it off, then.

\---

Some time later he woke to voices in his room. It was the kids, all sounding rather frantic. "How come it wore off with us, and not him?" Hank was asking. He sounded puzzled, and slightly embarrassed, as he always did when doing geeky, scientific things in front of an audience.

"How about _how did we all get turned into cats in the first place_?" somebody - yes, that was definitely Sean - demanded from nearby, sounding like he was on the verge of hysteria.

Charles purred and decided to go back to sleep again. Perhaps he'd re-think being angry at Alex; these were the best pain-killers ever. And the side-effects weren't really that bad.


End file.
